A Faded Face in the Mirror
by Tigerseye1
Summary: Its sad, book 5 Spoiler


A Faded Face in the Mirror  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did Sirius would be alive, and Harry'd be much smarter.....and Sirius and Remus would be together....all the time. Warning: Spoilers for book 5 Authors note: I wrote this slightly depressed.....and as I re-read it I become even more depressed....My goal in life is to write something so sad that I'll bring people to tears. Hehehe nice goal in life huh?  
  
___________________________________***_____________________________  
  
"Sirius!" Harry commanded the mirror in a voice stronger then he felt. "Sirius Black!" He held the mirror, willing his godfather to appear. "Please, Sirius." The mirror continued to show Harry's own grief stricken face. He slumped on his bed in defeated, the mirror falling from his numb fingers landing gently on the bedspread. "I'm so sorry, Sirius, so sorry," Harry buried his head in his hands as a damn of emotions broke and flooded his heart and he broke down sobbing. "My fault," Harry sobbed brokenly to himself. "It's all my fault," He glanced down at the mirror, suddenly filled with a rush of anger. "IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!" He grabbed the little mirror ready to throw it across the room and destroy it.  
  
"PUT THE MIRROR DOWN!" An unseen voice yelled shattering the silence of the dorm.  
  
Harry dropped the mirror as he yanked out his wand, ready for intruders, only to be greeted with the empty dorm. "Ron? Hermione? I told you guys to leave me alone!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry! Sheesh, not even Lilly when she was pregnant with you was this moody," The voice said again. Harry frowned, the voice was strangely familiar. "Three....two....one"  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" Harry eagerly snatched up the mirror and was greeted with the familiar boyish grin of his godfather.  
  
"Bingo. So Harry, how are you doing?" Sirius looked over Harry's shoulder at the empty dorm. "I see your charming attitude and mood has so positive affects. Do you know how hard it used to be to get this dorm empty when I went here?"  
  
"How have I been?" Harry asked in disbelief. "How do you think I've been?" You died!"  
  
"Yeah, an unfortunate incident. Have you been eating well?" Sirius looked at his godson with a critical eye. "You look pale and skinnier then normal."  
  
"Unfortunate incident? Unfortunate incident?! How can you be so calm?" Harry asked again in disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes "You died because I was being stupid and gullible! By all rights you should hate me," Harry held his breath waiting for his godfathers reply.  
  
"Hate you? Oh Harry is that what's got you so worked up?" Sirius exclaimed. "I don't hate you, you're my godson, how could I hate you?"  
  
"But...if I hadn't fallen for Vol" Harry was interrupted by his godfather.  
  
"Yeah, and if I had listened to Dumbledore, and if Voldemort had never existed....blah blah blah. We could go on all day like this." Sirius dismissed any argument with a wave of his hand. "You can't escape death and obviously neither could I, so don't go insane trying. Okay? Is that absolutely ridicules notion of me hating you gone now?"  
  
Harry felt his heart crumble, believing that Sirius died hating him made the grief easier to deal with but now anguish threatened to overwhelm him. "I miss you so much." Tears ran freely down his face.  
  
"I know....don't tell anyone that I went all sappy but...you know that I will always be with you. I'm your godfather, its my job to protect you and even death can't stop me from doing my job." Sirius smiled at his godson. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but I can't stick around anymore. Now take care of yourself." Sirius' image began to slowly fade.  
  
Harry's heart began to crumble all over again. "No, Sirius, please don't do! I can't stand to loose you again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Remember I'll always be with you." Sirius' image was almost completely gone. "I love you, Harry."  
  
Harry looked on in horror as his godfathers image completely disappeared before choking out. "I love you too." 


End file.
